ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Trystane Toland
Trystane Toland is the Lord of Ghost Hill. The Toland family are a member of the principal banner-men of House Martell. Appearance Dark brown, almost black hair kept short and a neatly trimmed beard. Around six foot even, lean and muscled. Eyes the color of the Dornish desert. History Trystane was born in the year 344 AC, in the bowels of the lonely white castle called Ghost Hill that sits sentinel on the far eastern coast of the Dornish peninsula. It was not his mother's first pregnancy, but the only one that came to fruition, and she died minutes after on her birthing bed. The boy grew up in a household run entirely by servants, hated by a father who saw his son as a murderer and monster. Myles Toland was far too busy in his cups or in the arms of a bastard woman to offer any sound advice or instruction during boyhood. Before he learned to walk Trys found his way around the horse-yards on hand and knee, always fascinated by the sand steeds with their gleaming coats and high necks. His first ride was well before learning how to wield a weapon, or even to talk properly, and at five he was gifted a filly to grow alongside and train as he saw fit. She was coal black and had no name, as swift as the shifting sands. The horsemaster whipped him as oft as he whipped the horse, instilling good posture and technique, teaching the young Toland proper riding both with a saddle and without need of one. At the age of seven, Daeron Sand gifted Trystane his first spear, a short stave without a real head, only a fire-hardened point with which to practice. Long days and longer nights were spent practicing martial discipline: up before the sun to run ten miles and be back again before lunch, hours spent sparring with polearms until both boy and man were sore from too many bruises. Nighttime was filled with more labor, turning heavy heavy logs end over end for hours until still-developing muscles gave out, and then a few hours rest before repetition. At fourteen Trys embarked on a trip across the Narrow Sea, visiting Pentos and the Kingdom of the Three daughters before traveling to the veiled city of Braavos. In each of the Freeholds he was taught a manner of histories and martial discrepancies, but his real passion was poison. The Strangler, Tears of Lys, the Demon’s dance and Widow’s blood were all mastered under the steady eye of alchemists. More than one orphan went missing on the Lyseni streets, more than one slave in Volantis from the effects of manticore venom. At the age of eight and ten the prodigal son returned home to find his father in the throes of death from a failing liver, cursing his only son even with his last breath. A vial of sweetsleep silenced the old man forever, and Trystane took his place as the Lord on Ghost Hill, where he’s ruled for the last eight years without conflict. In the year 364, he briefly considered a marriage to an Uller maiden at the insistence of his uncle, but the woman was sickly and unfit to bear children; he refused to have the past repeat itself once more. Despite the insistence of the Martell's, Trystane chose to remain in Dorne during the Grand Tournament. Important Events * 344 AC - Born to Myles and Myriah Toland at Ghost Hill. Myriah does not survive. * 349 AC - Given his first horse and taught to ride properly. * 351 AC - Training with the spear begins under his father's Master at Arms, Dareon. * 358 AC - Sails to Essos,where he learns alchemy while traveling the Free Cities. * 362 AC - Returns to Ghost Hill and assumes lordship after the death of his father. * 364 AC - Nearly betrothed to Loreza Qorgyle, but he refuses. * 370 AC - Does not attend the Grand Tournament, remaining in Dorne. Recent Events N/A Family * Father - Myles Toland (d. 362) * Mother - Myriah Qorgyle (d.344) ** Trystane Toland (b.344) * Uncle - Lewyn Toland (b.322) * Aunt - Elia Toland, formerly Santagar (b.325) ** Cousin - Andrey Toland (b. 348) ** Cousin - Sarella Toland (b. 352) ** Cousin (bastard) - Arron Sand (b. 354) Household Members * Seneschal - Lewyn Toland ** Gift: Administrator * Master at Arms - Dareon Sand ** Gift: Martially Adept * Horsemaster - Olyvar Sand ** Gift: Strong * Maester - Arys ** Gift: Sums References # Fleeting Desire Category:Dornish